Hetalia High School
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Seven countries transfer to a new school They all are hoping to survive one more week of darkness for five for the other two one more week of living darkness. But when they become friends with their tutors/guides, they bring them into this dark madness unwillingly and now not only do they need to protect themselves, but the seven new members as well. T for language and many couples


**Author's Note: Well I know this has been done before you know Hetalia Academy but please don't ignore it because it's like the others I put a lot of work into writing them and a lot of thought. Anyway please enjoy **

**Summary: Seven countries; America, Germany, Spain, Canada, Prussia, China, and Lithuania, stay together with an imagery bond, they have been through so much together so it's no surprise that they all transfer to a new school together and this school, they finally feel safe from a face in the past. Somehow they add seven new members but can they protect these seven new ones from a danger they unwilling got themselves into plus themselves? **

**Pairings: USUK (UKUS), GerItla, GiriPan, Spamano, Franada, Rochu, LietPol and the awesome Prussia being the awesome Prussia!**

**Prologue: Nightmare Reality **

Running footsteps were heard through the hallways filled with lockers, panting grew louder as a loud gunshot was heard on the far end of the building. A loud choke came out of a young boy's mouth as he rounded the corner and hid behind the stairs as a pale hand went over his mouth as he rounded the corner and hid behind the stair case. The owner of the pale hand was a boy who looked around nineteen years old, his brown hair was tied up and went over his shoulder, his green shirt was darker with sweat, gold buttons covered his chest and white sweatpants hung loosely around his legs with black shoes. The boy who let out another sob had golden wheat colored hair with a strand curling outwards, his light blue-purple eyes shown fear over the wireless glasses as he looked into the other man's amber eyes that hid his fear, the wheat blonde hair boy was wearing a white shirt that had a giant maple leaf on it with blue jeans and his white tennis shoes had maple leaves on the back.

His voice was timid and shy barely above a whisper, "That sound, it-it came from the same direction that he ran in!"

The pale man hugged his smaller companion and gently stroked his hair trying to soothe him, "He's okay, the bullet didn't hit him and if it did he won't die, your brother is too stupid to give up that easily without a fight, aru" He waited till his companion was able to breath normally again and looked around the corner of the staircase, "Let's go to the restaurant where we agreed to meet back there, we'll meet up with the others there and decide our game plan."

They started running through the rain towards a restaurant as the wheat-haired boy looked up and somehow managed to see a falling star, "Please let this week go by fast and without problem for us ," he wished out loud not realizing his companion was sharing the same wish.

~~Hetalia~~

"Follow me bruder," a nineteen year old boy whispered, his white hair was sticking up in spots while his red eyes scanned the dark hallways looking for any movement. His black t-shirt and pants blended in with the shadows with his military combat boots providing any noises as he moved.

Behind him stood a seventeen year old boy, his light yellow hair was slicked back behind his head, his icy blue eyes shone through the dark his black tank top and cargo pants sculpted his body. His black boots also made very little noise but his muscles were tensed expecting anything to happen at any moment, "Let's hope the others are okay."

The albino looked around the hallways again before turning towards his brother, "This way," and started running towards a door.

The icy blue man followed him and whispered harshly, "Vhy do you insist on making sure I am safe vhen ve should vorry about the others?"

"Because you're my unawesome bruder and the awesome me must try to make you awesome before you die. Now let's go, follow the awesome me!" They started running faster when they both stopped after they heard a loud bang than followed by a metal thud, "Look you go to the meeting place vithout the awesome me! I vill not leave him behind and the awesomeness that is me vill be fine." The albino turned around started running towards the sound and whispered as he looked over his shoulder, "Get going now!"

"Be careful bruder," he whispered before leaving the school and looks up to see the raindrops along with a falling star, "Please let this new school be our last school and for our friend to understand he isn't alone in this battle anymore."

~~Hetalia~~

"Why did you turn the lights on?" an eighteen year old man with shoulder brown hair, his blue eyes were darkened with fear, his body shaking making his green shirt and his baggy blue jeans, his toes curled up in his green flip-flops.

A nineteen year old man with light brown hair, his green eyes shine happily, his khaki shirt and shorts with flip-flops clung to his body. "That way our amigo can get away and we won't hit the instruments to cause ourselves damage!"

"Didn't you lock the door through?" the scared man asked.

"Si but we are going to leave the room and go to the meeting place and to check to see what damages have been done to our amigos if they have any damage."

"So we are sneaking around? Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be!?" Blue eyes yelled freaking out.

They started hearing footsteps get closer to where they were located but still far enough for them to make an escape if they act now, "Let's go mi amigo, before it's too late for us to make an escape."

They left the room and started running outside as a gunshot sounding pretty close to them, they let the raindrops fell on them and both wished silently that this week will go by without any accident and that their nightmare will finally come to an end.

~~Hetalia~~

A boy with wheat colored hair that had blonde highlights from the sun, his wireless glasses allowed the blue eyes to see clearly as he ran down the hallways avoiding the bullets that came at him. A loud gunshot rang through as a bullet hit the back of his knee. He almost went to the floor, his red running shoes tripped his feet as the pain from the knee was too great, blood start to show on his blue jeans and his dark blue shirt with an American flag was moving in the air. Something that was behind him shoved him into the lockers hard but he pushed his body away from the lockers and kept running away from the man in the shadows that was chasing him.

He rounded the corner fast and heard the man cussing which was usually a sign that he had lost him. He pushed for the door when a gunshot sounded again before a soaring pain rippled through his shoulder as he ran outside not stopping to looking back. He slowly slowed down once he felt that he was safe and whispered to himself, "I must make it to the meeting spot before the others start to worry." He looked up to the sky and saw the falling star before he closes his eyes, "I wished everyone will stay safe and I hope I make it out alive."

He started to fall back due to exhaustion, energy leaving his body, and blood loss but two arms wrapped around him and picked him up carefully, "Don't vorry, the awesome me got you and the others are at my awesome house where ve vill get the –oh-so-called heroic you taken care of soon."

Blue eyes opened and met red ones and smiled weakly, his sight going in and out of focus, "For my brother's sake, I hope that this new school will feel like home to all of us and offer him safety." His eyes shut again and his body relaxed letting the albino know he's asleep.

He started walking home and said quietly, "For you my dear friend vho has saved us all and brought our makeshift family together, give this school a chance to allow what it's like vith that man." He smiled and said, "And for a veek of many nights of fun for all of us vill be staying at my family's home."

**Read and Review and I hope this has your interest and please keep reading and waiting for next chapters. **


End file.
